1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a connector assembly and more particularly to an electrical connector mounted on a printed circuit board.
2. The Related Art
The game industry is prospering with the development of computer technology in recent years, which expands the market of video game console manufacture greatly. The video game console demands good human-computer interactions. Recently, a new-fashioned product is developed to provide with more realistic and direct feelings. This kind of video game console transfers 300 million polygons (in which forms the game images are shown) per second, comparing with a rate of 66 million per second of traditional kinds.
The high-speed human-computer interaction is a good challenge to present data-transfer technology. One of the general countermeasure is to enhance the length of data the processor handles. The other is to enlarge the width of or append additional cables that transfer the data of the game to the processor, especially of those connectors that proved to be a bottle-neck.
However, in the conventional connectors, the feet portions of the conductive terminals are arranged in a matrix form. When the connectors are mounted to the printed circuit board, their feet portions match the board tightly and leave no space for those added cables to thread through between the connector and printed circuit board when needed.